Teachers Pass Notes Too
by TheGossipQueen
Summary: The title says it all. Teachers pass notes too. Read the ones that the Hogwarts teachers pass between each other. Pure humor. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

****

A/N: This is just a funny fic to see what teachers say behind the backs of students at Hogwarts. It is made up entirely of notes passed between teachers.

Summary: Teachers pass notes too you know. This hints R/Hr and H/G.

__

Disclaimer: Only the story is mine.

Teachers' Notes

Chapter One:

__

Minerva,

I just thought you ought to know that I saw you

last night in the Great Hall reading a book

called **The Basics of Transfiguration.** I thought

this was a little strange considering the fact

that you're the head of the Transfiguration

Department. You didn't notice, but I took the liberty

of taking some two or three or nineteen pictures. If you

would generously donate some of those new anti-cheating

quills, then these pictures will never be accidentally exposed.

From,

Professor Flitwick, Charms

()()()-----------------()()()

****

Severus,

Did you tell anyone about our little meeting

in the Astronomy Tower last week? Because

I've been getting these weird looks from Trelawney

and Minerva. I thought we agreed to keep our

relationship a secret!

From,

Your Sweetheart, Astronomy

()()()-------------------()()()

Sprout,

Can you believe this? That little half pint tried

to blackmail me by saying he'd reveal some

personal photos! Can he do that? Anyway, did

you hear? Severus and that Astronomy freak were

having an **affair **in the Astronomy Tower last week!

Argus was the one to fill me in. He'd caught Potter

and the Weasley girl kissing near that tower, when he caught

a glimpse of those two so-called professors having

their own little fun! No wonder kids are this naughty!

From,

Minerva, Transfiguration

()()()-----------------()()()

****

Minerva,

Ginny and Harry together? Does her brother know?

Oh I bet he doesn't! And I can't believe that SNAPE

would ever be in a relationship. Disgusting.

From,

Professor Sprout, Herbology

A/N: Short, I know, but funny!

****


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two:

__

Severus,

You haven't answered my question!

From,

Sinistra, Astronomy

()()()--------------------()()()

Sinistra,

I haven't answered your question, because

I'm still scarred from the fact that you called

Me your 'hunny buns' last week. Anyway, no

I haven't told anyone. Why would I?

From,

Severus, Potions

()()()------------------()()()

Severus,

I've been hearing some nasty rumors about you

and the space loony. Are they true?

From,

Professor Flitwick, Charms

()()()-----------------()()()

****

Minerva,

Today I had to sit through a whole 'nother

class of pulling weeds and getting scars. That

little Neville boy is too accident-prone!

From,

Professor Sprout, Herbology

()()()------------------()()()

__

Sinistra,

Today I confiscated a note between Potter and Weasley.

Potter was telling Weasley to ask buck-toothed Granger

Out. Can you believe that?

From,

Severus, Potions

()()()--------------------()()()

Filch,

Can you please clean up a huge mess in my

Classroom before tonight? Neville spilled

Something. Thanks.

From,

Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts


	3. Chapter Three

****

A/N: Yeah, I read something like this in Nick Mag too! That's actually where I got the idea for the very first note. Thanks for reviewing! Keep doing so!

Chapter Three:

Minerva,

I just got the word about Harry and Ginny!

Why didn't you tell me? You know that

Ron is going to go absolutely nuts when he

finds out, don't you? Maybe I should have

a word with him before he finds out.

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A

()()()-------------------()()()

__

Minerva,

I'm glad you cooperated. I now have no

reasons to reveal your secret.

From,

Professor Flitwick, Charms

()()()--------------------()()()

****

Sprout,

I've just updated the 'student gossip chart'

in the teachers lounge. I heard that the

Malfoy twit is going to try and SLEEP

with Parkison. He wouldn't do that though,

would he?

From,

Professor Sinistra, Astronomy

()()()-------------------()()()

Sinistra,

Don't be ridiculous! Even Malfoy wouldn't

try that at his age. But I HAVE heard that

the Ron is going to finally ask Granger out.

I wonder when?

From,

Professor Sprout, Herbology

()()()--------------------()()()

Severus,

You've got to stop confiscating so many items

from the students. They're getting quite angry.

From,

Minerva, Tranfiguration 


	4. Chapter Four

****

A/N: Wow! I check my in-box and I see all these reviews! Thanks you guys! Anyway, the first name/last name thing with the professors has to do with the fact that I don't know all of their first names, and sometimes certain professors call each other by either their first or last name depending on how close they are. Same thing with the students. Lupin would call them by their first names because he's close to them, but Snape wouldn't.

Chapter Four:

__

Remus,

I just heard the students whispering about Snape,

and I couldn't help but notice that they gave him a

new nickname. Instead of calling him Severus Snape,

they're calling him "Severely Snapped". That's the most

amusing thing I've heard all year. I think I'll start calling

him that myself. Help me spread it around, will you?

From,

Minerva, Transfiguration

()()()------------------------()()()

****

Minerva,

As usual I'm last to find out about everything.

I didn't know that Snape was _straight!_ I thought

he was gay! That's why I've been running around

behind his back all year putting smiley face stickers

on his robes! Anyway, I'll help spread the new

nickname now that I can't make fun of his sexuality.

By that way, have you heard about Ron and Hermione?

I really want to help get them together, but I'm not

sure how.

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A

()()()-------------------()()()

__

Lupin,

Your little note to Minerva got intercepted and

Ended up in my possession. Now, I will make

Sure that any of your plans for the two little

Love birds go wrong.

From,

Professor Snape, Potions

()()()----------------------()()()

Minerva,

Did you see the fight between Lupin and Snape

During our lunch hour today? They were furious.

Lupin was apparently angry with you about

Something also. What's going on?

From,

Professor Sprout, Herbology

()()()----------------------()()()

****

My Dearest Hunny Buns,

I think that after that awful fight during lunch

You'd need a little cheering up. Meet me in the

Closet!

From,

Your Shooting Star, Astronomy

()()()------------------------()()()

Minerva,

I thought I told you to watch the notes I

Pass to you! Thanks to your carelessness,

Snape found out that I want to get Ron and

Hermione together, and now he's going to

Try and stop me! Well, that all led to a fight

In lunch, and now both he and I are on

Probation.

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A


	5. Chapter Five

****

A/N: Here's chapter five!

Chapter Five:

__

Remus,

You know I'm not very careful about these notes.

You should have thought better than to just leave

It out there in the open where anyone could have

Easily opened it and read it.

I really can't believe that you and Snape got into

A fight about Ron and Hermione. Honestly, do you

Really think that Snape can stop you from doing

Anything? But I really don't think that you helping

Those two out is such a good idea. They're seventeen.

They deserve to act on these things when they're ready.

From,

Minerva, Transfiguration

()()()-------------------------()()()

Snape and Sinistra,

Stop using my utility closet as a romance

Department.

From,

Argus, Caretaker (AKA janitor)

()()()---------------------()()()

**__**

Sinistra,

As you know, Lupin and I are at war.

He's going to try and let romance bloom

Between Granger and Weasley. Well, not

If I can help it. Today Weasley was

Writing a note to Granger, but before

He could give it to her, I confiscated it.

Here it is:

Hermione,

I know you hate it when people pass

You notes, but I swear that this time I

Have more to tell you than the fact that

Snape has a booger hanging out of his

Nose.

I really need to tell you something important

But I'm not sure if I can say it out loud so

**__**

And I confiscated it before he could finish

Writing it.

From,

Severus, Potions

()()()------------------------()()()

Minerva,

Oh stop being so squeaky clean all

The time. You know you want to help

Me.

Anyway, I was thinking about getting

Ron and Hermione alone in a room. Maybe

I'll give them detention.

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A

()()()-----------------------()()()

__

Remus,

I think that if you gave them detention,

Ms. Granger would be too depressed to

Even think about romance. She'd

Probably be too busy trying to figure out

Why she got in there, then she would

Become convinced that it's Mr. Weasley's

Fault and then she would just try to

Kill him.

From,

Minerva, Transfiguration


	6. Chapter Six

****

A/N: You guys are so awesome! I didn't think anyone would want to read this! I was just fooling around, but I guess you guys like it! _I feel so wanted!_ lol.

Chapter Six:

Lupin,

I was about to update the 'Student Gossip

Chart' in the lounge, but I decided to wait

until I got the real facts straight. So anyway,

is it true that Weasley is going to propose to

Granger?

From,

Professor Sprout, Herbology

()()()-----------------------()()()

Sprout,

Honestly woman where do you get this

junk from? Of course that isn't true!

Your imagination is way too big. Have

you actually heard these rumors from

other people or do you just make them up?

I really think you have too much time on

your hands to be so interested in the students'

lives.

From,

Lupin, D.A.D.A

()()()--------------------------()()()

__

Remus,

Okay I'm in. I'll help you get those two

Together, but I'm only doing it so that

I can stop you when you go too far.

From,

Minerva, Transfiguration

()()()-----------------------()()()

****

My Dearest Twinkle Toes,

You must not go between the love of

two young people. Just think of how

awful it would be if someone tried to

go between you and I.

From,

Your Cotton Bon Bon, Astronomy

()()()------------------------()()()

Sinistra,

Stop calling me by all those nicknames!

These notes can get intercepted! Anyhow,

I will do whatever I please and there is

nothing you can say that will change my

Mind. As long as we are in this relationship,

you will have to relaize the fact that I am Da

Man.

__

From,

Severus, Potions

()()()-------------------------()()()

Minerva,

I'll just pretend that I believe you when

You say that that is why you're helping me

Admit it, you're just like every other sucker

In this school; you want to see them together.

Anyways, I think you're right about the

detention thing. Well you give me an idea

then.

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A

()()()--------------------()()()

__

Remus,

First of all, that is **not **why I'm helping

you. I just refuse to see two innocent

teenagers get into emotional trouble

because two immature adults are

tampering with their emotions. Nextly,

I was thinking that maybe you should

Talk to Ron rather than trying to trick

Them into an awkward situation.

From,

Minerva, Transfiguration.

****

()()()----------------------()()()

My Dearest Chocolate Cheeks,

I love calling you cute nicknames!

From,

Your One and Only Love, Astronomy


	7. Chapter Seven

****

A/N: Sorry for taking so long guys! There's really no excuse except that I'm lazy! It won't happen again. Keep reviewing!

Chapter Seven:

Minerva,

I tried 'talking' to Ron, but he says that

he doesn't have feelings for Hermione.

You have any other brilliant plans? I still

say we force them into confessing. (CLOSET,

CLOSET, CLOSET!)

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A

()()()------------------()()()

__

Remus,

We shouldn't do anything rash

to these kids! We can't **lock **them in a

closet! it's a ridiculous idea! Besides,

even if I agreed to do something like

that, there's the issue of Snape and his

slut always making out in all the good

closets.

From,

Minerva, Transfiguration

()()()---------------------()()()

Sinistra and Snape,

I'll only say this once more:

STAY THE HELL OUT OF

MY CLOSET!!!

From,

Argus Filch, Caretaker (Janitor)

()()()---------------------()()()

****

Minerva,

You haven't written me a note in

ages! What's happening in your

world? Guess what I just heard!

Its really big! And it includes you!

From,

Professor Sprout, Herbology

()()()------------------------()()()

__

Sprout,

What have you heard about me?

From,

Minerva, Transfiguration

()()()------------------------()()()

****

Minerva,

I heard Remus has da HOTS for you!

That's why he's passing you notes!

From,

Professor Sprout, Herbology

()()()----------------------()()()

__

Sprout,

Oh that's not true! . . . Really?

From,

Minerva, Transfiguration

()()()-------------------------()()()

****

Minerva,

I GOT IT! I gave them detention!

I know you said not to, but I had

to take matters into my own hands!

It's set for next Friday.

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A


	8. Chapter Eight

****

A/N: _Wow._ You guys are so awesome! I can't believe you guys actually like this. I thought it was trash when I first posted it. I think that this is such a corny fic, but nobody really ever likes their own stories, right? Anyway, here's the next chapter. BTW, I'm trying to make my chappies longer, but…I'm lazy!

Chapter Eight:

Minerva,

You seemed a little fidgety today at lunch.

Is anything wrong? You haven't even told

me how much you hate me for not obeying

you.

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A

()()()---------------------()()()

_Sprout,_

Ever since you told me that rumor about

Remus having feelings for me I can't seem

to be able to behave the same around him.

Now tell me the truth, is the Remus rumor

true or did you just make it up? And if you

didn't make it up, where did you hear it?

From,

Minerva, Transfiguration

()()()--------------------()()()

****

Minerva,

I don't think I should spoil my fun.

From,

Professor Sprout, Herbology

()()()-----------------()()()

__

Sinistra,

Remus is up to something. He keeps

giving me You-Can't-Stop-Me looks.

I'm ordering you to find out what's

going on.

From,

Snape, Potions

()()()--------------------()()()

Honeysuckle,

__

Must you behave as though you are

my superior? Anyhow, I found out

what Remus is up to. He gave Mr.

Weasley and Ms. Granger detention.

They have to attend it next Friday. I

hope that helped!

From,

Your One and Only, Astronomy

()()()--------------------()()()

Sinistra,

Excellent work. I have given them

detention for the same date. He won't

Get away with this.

From,

Snape, Potions

()()()---------------------()()()

Minerva,

You won't believe this crap. Snape

has the nerve to give Ron and

Hermione detention the same day

as me! There's a rule against that

isn't there?

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A

()()()---------------------()()()

__

Remus,

Have you spoken to Professor Flitwick

lately? He's talking very strangely. He

says he's trying to 'Connect better

with the student.' Anyway, yes there

is a rule against that, but I think

that if he's determined enough,

he might just get away with it. Why

don't we just come up with another

plan?

From,

Minerva, Transfiguration

PS- What was your excuse for giving them

detention?

()()()-----------------------()()()

Yo Remus,

I hurrd from lil' Spiffy Sprout

Tht you got sum mack-daddy

urrges furr Miny Minerva. Spit

da truf! Peace out you.

From,

Funk Master Flicky Flick

()()()----------------()()()

****

Flitwick,

I don't understand anything you

just said.

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A

()()()-------------------()()()

Minerva.

No, I haven't spoken to Flitwick

lately, but I just received a very. .

. ._weird_ note from him. Anyway,

if you don't like my plan, what

do you suppose we do? All you say

is change this, change that, but you

never say anything yourself. And

what do you mean he can get away

with it? I gave them detention first

so how could he win?

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A

()()()----------------------()()()

__

Remus,

You just hate me 'cuz I'm black!

From,

Funk Master Flicky Flick

()()()-------------------()()()

****

Minerva,

It's all over the school that you and

Remus are couple! Is this true?

because if it is, I want to tell you

that I'm so happy for you! You

two will be so great together.

From,

Professor Sinistra


	9. Chapter Nine

****

A/N: Here comes chapter nine! Oh yeah, and I finally found out what the teachers' names are, except for Sinistra. And guys, I really don't wanna continue with the Ron and Hermione subplot. I just want to write weirdness, you know? But if you guys want me to keep writing about them then just tell me.

Chapter Nine:

__

Filius,

Dumbledore told me to tell you that

if you are responsible for telling the

sixth and seventh year boys that they

can wear baggy jeans and over-sized

shirts instead of their uniforms, then

to immediately tell all students to

quit it. This is causing serious issues.

Yesterday Mr. Malfoy pulled down Mr.

Longbottom's pants in the middle of the

halls. Don't let it happen again.

From,

Minerva, Transfguration

((((((((((((((((---------------------------)))))))))))))

Yo,

cm on Minnie! I's just telling' ma

brothas that we aint gotta be walkin'

and talkin' like we white. cuz we black

and we proud. we done made a gang yo.

its called 'da black not English white guys

gang' yo. and if u got probs wit us, then

u and mista long beard can just kiss ma

naturally black ass. and ma boys got ma

back. peace out.

Funk Master Flicky Flick

((((((((((((((((-----------------------)))))))))))))))

****

Pomona,

Stop spreading this perverted rumor

about me and Minerva. She's as old

my mother you moron.

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A

((((((((((((((((---------------------))))))))))))))))))

Remus,

Who said it was me? Did it ever

__

Occur to you that I someone might

Have told _me _this rumor? My God,

I'm so misunderstood. . . . .

From,

Pomona, Herbology

((((((((((((((((---------------------)))))))))))))))))

__

My Sweet Sticky Buns,

This relationship is going nowhere for

Me. I never hear from you anymore and

You only talk to me when you need me to

Do something for you. Frankly, I am

Getting quite tired of it and as painful

As it will be for me, if I have to dump

You I will.

From,

Your Love?

(((((((((((((((----------------------))))))))))))))))))

Sinistra,

Fine! Be that way!

From,

Snape, Potions

****

A/N: Yeah short I know, but I still don't know if I should keep the R/Hr subplot so I'm not really sure what to do


	10. Chapter Ten

****

A/N: Hi guys! I had about fifty-four review alerts when I went to check my e-mail and that's been the highest number yet so I'm updating now and I tried to make this chapter longer. Most of you said I should keep the R/Hr subplot so I guess I'm keeping' it. And for the reviewer who wanted to know about how much memory TS2 (The Sims 2) takes up, well it takes up 2, 811.00 MB, while all the other games from the regular Sims combined took up somewhere around 306.5 MB. If you have a slow computer, don't even bother. I ended up crashing my cousin's six month-old Dell (guess they're not as good as they supposed to be, huh). And I took down the note. I don't want any trouble. BTW, Dumbledore's notes are actually letters. He's not a 'note passer'.

Chapter 10:

Faculty and Staff,

As you all know, note-passing is against

School rules for students _and_ professors.

Argus has informed me that he had found

A large amount of notes from both students

And teachers on the floor and in rubbish

Bins. Strangely though, you all managed

To out-number the students. I would

Appreciate it if you prevented as many

Students from passing notes and I would

Also like to request that you would stop

Acting like you are all the average age of

Eleven **(To quote one of my "lovely"**

Reviewers sarcasm).

Signed,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

((((((((((((((((-----------------------))))))))))))))))

****

Professor Dumbledore,

Could you please do something about

Filius? He keeps trying to "rap", as

He's calling it and he's being really

Annoying. I think he needs to get

Some help. I don't wanna have to

Go out and buy him one of those

Muggles jackets that make you _hug_

Yourself (A/N: That line was taken from

The Steve Harvey Show).

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A

(((((((((((((----------------------))))))))))

__

Yo,

Why everybody hatin' on me, yo?

Funk Master Flicky Flick

(((((((((((((((--------------------)))))))))))))

Filius,

I've been receiving requests from

Some of our colleagues that you

Get some help for your new behavior  
habits. I've signed you up to

See the school counselor.

Signed,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

((((((((((((((--------------------))))))))))))))))

****

Minerva,

Word around school is that Sinistra

Dumped Snape! I wonder why. . . .

She was totally in love with him a

Few days ago.

From,

Pomona, Herbology

((((((((((((((---------------------)))))))))))))

Minerva,

The detention with Ron and Hermione

Didn't go too well. They had a big fight.

I thought that some sparks were gonna

Fly, but you were right about Hermione's

Anger.

From,

Remus

((((((((((((((((----------------------)))))))))))))))))

__

Remus,

I told you! But do you ever listen?

Noooooooooooooooo.

From,

Minerva, Transfiguration

((((((((((((((((--------------------))))))))))))))))


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

A/N: Thank you for still reviewing! Hugs all around! Anyway, for those of you who are interested, my friend's fic is called _When In France_ (I think) and I'm not too sure, but it has to do with Ron and Hermione spending three months in France to promote their company and it turns into romance. We made a bet to see which one of us could get more reviews for their stories. I was supposed to post it up for her (because she's a new member and has to wait 3 days), which I did, but then I took it down because I'm on 50 people's Author Alert, which is going to send messages to 50 people to read a fic that isn't mine. I usually wouldn't mind doing her a favor, but I have a bet to win! Hee hee.

Anyway, I know what my new fic is going to be about. It's going to be a _little_ like this, but it's not going to be about the teachers. It's going to be about Head Girl Hermione, who has started a newspaper for Hogwarts. She took charge of the school advice column, and her advice might prompt her to act on her own issues (RON). Don't worry, it's not gonna be TOO mushy. I'm too goofy to write a really serious romance fic, but I think it'll still be cute and equally as fun as this one. Now we get to see what the students' problems are, wink, wink. That one should be up by later today. It's going to be called 'Advice'.

Speaking of what students' problems are, I was _thinking_ about doing the other side to this fic, or what the students were writing about while the teachers were passing their own notes. I'm thinking about that mainly because a lot of you guys don't want me to finish this. I still don't know if I'll do it, but there's a chance. I could have a lot of fun with that. . . .

Chapter Eleven:

Minerva,

The end of the year is approaching and

I'm really in a hurry to get Hermione

and Ron together. It's their seventh year

after all, and if nobody does something

about this then nobody will. I've really

grown close to those kids and it

would be a shame to see them so

desperate and unhappy.

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A

((((((((((-------------------))))))))))

__

Remus,

It's really sweet that you want to

get them together so badly, but

if they really like each other as

much as everyone says they do

then they'll make their own

moves. Now stop being such a

baby!

__

From,

Minerva, Transfiguration

(((((((((((------------------)))))))))

****

Minerva,

It looks like you and Remus aren't

making any progress with the whole

Ron and Hermione mission. I say you

and me make a plan. Ditch Remus.

He doesn't know what he's doing,

but we're women and we know

romance.

From,

Pomona, Herbology

(((((((((-------------------)))))))))

__

Yo,

i aint goin' back to dat shrink's

place again. he tryin' to make me

lose ma game yo. and ma home

doggie dogs is wearin' those

stupid uniforms again.

__

funk masta flicky flick

((((((((-------------------))))))))

Pomona,

Like I said to Remus, if those

two really like each other as

much as you guys think so,

then they'll move by themselves.

Now stop being so immature.

From,

Minerva, Transfiguration

(((((((------------------))))))))

****

Minerva,

Thanks for the 'Maturity Tip'.

Why don't you make yourself

useful and poke into our students'

business? You know you want

to!

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A

((((((((---------------------))))))))

You stupid fools,

If you all don't stop writing about a

thousand notes to each other each

day, I swear I'm going to get all of

your asses fired. The least you could

do is _not _throw them on my clean

floor. You dimwits.

From,

A pissed off janitor

(((((((((------------------)))))))))))

****

Remus,

You and I are the only teachers

Who care enough about our pupils'

Business to do anything about it.

I say you and me team up.

From,

Pomona, Herbology

(((((((((------------------))))))))))

Pomona,

Great idea!

From,

Remus, D.A.D.A


	12. Chapter Twelve

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! You've made me a real successful writer on this website. I'll be writing about two or three more chapters. Now to answer my favorite reviews (I should have done this before):

Shortie522: Thank you for reading my story! Sadly, I don't ship H/Hr and I'm not really interested in L/J, so I won't be writing stories for those two couples.

** **

Its a spoon: The romance with Remus and Minerva won't be happening. Even though it was totally obvious, I never noticed the fact that they had a huge age difference. I always pictured them both to be in their thirties or forties.

** **

Bldybrilliant: Thank you for the awesome review! It brightened my day.

** **

Princess Jennifer: It's so cool to have one of my favorite authors review my story! That was so flattering.

** **

Kiss-of-cuteness: I wish I could write spotlessly, but most of my readers want me to keep the plot. I'll still try and keep it funny though!

** **

Solo Flora: I notice all my reviews, and I really liked yours. I've been contemplating doing my student version. I don't know whether to make it totally separate from this story or to make it the other side of this story. Any suggestions?

** **

Kittyofwonder: I am not now nor have I ever been racist towards black people. Of course I know Flitwick is white and making him act ghetto doesn't mean I'm racist towards anyone or that I'm saying black people are bad people. The reality of it that both black people and Hispanics are parts of gangs and a lot are criminals (I'm Hispanic by the way), but it's because they have no choice and are not given opportunities by society and basically _forced_ to live as outlaws to survive. Okay? I know you meant well, but I just had to clear my name. I don't want anybody thinking that I'm prejudiced against anyone.

****

RonMione4eva: Thank you for reviewing my fellow R/Hr! I just love you s/n. I wish I could change mine. I don't even write any sweet stories. And thank you for saying that you'll read my other stories. That makes me feel good.

** **

Angelps7: Awwwwwwwwwwww. . .you're gonna support Rina? But you're myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy reader. Minnnnnnnnne, lol. Okay then.

Well, those are all I'm answering to. BTW, my friend started her story, so for those who want to read a real romance fic, go to my profile, click under favorite stories, and read 'When In France' (you guys should read all of them--they're so good!).

Our bet is off, so I guess that it's okay to advertise her story.

Chapter Twelve:

Remus,

I got a plan. Meet me in the Great Hall

After classes are over so that I can tell

You what it is.

From,

Pomona

(((((((((-----------------)))))))))))))

Pomona,

Okay, I'll meet you there. Looking

Forward to hearing your plan.

From,

Remus

((((((((((-------------------))))))))))

__

My dearest,

I can't believe I'm saying this, but

I need yooooooouuuuuuuuuu!!! I

Can't get through my days without

You. Nobody is there to bring me

Breakfast just the way I like it, no

One is there to tell me that I'm the

Hottest the man in this school, and

No one is there to take my laundry

To the laundry room!!! So please

Take me back. In the name of love.

From,

Severus Snape

((((((((((((------------------))))))))))

Hey guys.

The therapist finally got me acting normal

Again. It turned out that some of the students

Put some kind of charm on me to behave the

Way I was. I can't say how embarrassed I am.

Was I really wearing those clothes?

From,

Filius

(((((((((((----------------))))))))))

Filius,

I'm glad to hear that you're back

To your old self again. Let's just

Hope that we can catch the rotten

Kids who did this to you and punish

Them the way they should be.

From,

Minerva

(((((((((((------------------)))))))))))

****

My Dear,

You've got to move on and put

Yourself together. I've moved on.

Why, last week I was gazing into

My crystal ball when I got this

Message that said that true love

Was just round the corner. I took

A trip to Hogsmead and met a

Wonderful man! I'm sorry Severus,

But I've found love elsewhere.

From,

Your No Longer Lover


	13. Chapter Thirteen

****

A/N: I've started my fic Advice, I hope you guys like it! Anyway, this is my second to last chappie for this story. As you guys know, this story was made to make you laugh so if the way Ron and Hermione gt together isn't too great, well you guys will know why. It's sad, but it has to happen. So here goes:

Chapter Thirteen:

Pomona,

Your plan is brilliant! I would have

Never thought of offering Ron

Candies that will make his kiss

The first girl he sees! Do you

Know where to get those?

From,

Remus

(((((((((-----------)))))))))

Remus,

I'm glad you think my plan is

Great. I actually bought a box

Of "Kissy Khocolates" at Ron's

Older brothers' joke shop. They

Gave me three boxes for free when

I told them who they were for.

Now we just have to figure out

The perfect time to give them to

Ron. You should give them to him

Because you two are close so it

Won't look suspicious.

From,

Pomona

(((((((----------))))))))))

__

Remus,

I saw you and Pomona whispering

To each other during this morning's

Staff meeting. I know you two are

Conducting some sort of 'plan', but

I hope you guys don't do anything

Foolish.

From,

Minerva

(((((((-------------))))))))

****

Filius,

Dumbledore told me a few days

Ago to find out who put the 'ghetto'

Charm on you. I just found out

Who it and you won't believe who

It was. Meet me in the staff room

After lunch so that I can tell you.

From,

Snape

((((((------------)))))))))

Pomona,

So it's set for tomorrow at lunch?

I'll give Ron the candies and since

Hermione always sits in front of him,

She'll be the first one he sees and

Viola!

From,

Remus


	14. Chapter Fourteen

****

A/N: Well, here's the last chapter! It's been fun! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this! Be on the lookout for my stories! I'll be on the lookout for yours.

Chapter Fourteen:

__

Minerva,

Well, well, well. Looks like we've

Got ourselves a little con-artist. This

Whole time you were pretending to

Act like you were actually concerned

About the fact that I was acting like

A moron when it was **you **who put

The charm on me! Snape found the

Evidence in you classroom. Now, tell

Me why!

From,

Filius

(((((((-------------))))))))

Filius,

I knew it'd just take a matter of time

Until your puny brain found out it

Was me. I did it because you blackmailed

Me into giving you my anti-cheating

Quills a while back. Nobody blackmails

Minerva McGonnagal without facing

The consequences! Mwahahahahahahahaha!

From,

Minerva

(((((((-----------)))))))))

****

Remus,

Looks like our plan worked.

Maybe not exactly the way we

Planned, but they're together

Now! I wish you would have

Given him the candies AFTER

He finished his conversation

With Lavender. You should have

Known that he would eat one right

Away! Good thing Hermione's

Fangs came out when she saw Ron

Kissing Lavender. I liked how he

Looked so desperate to explain

The situation to Hermione. It was

So cute.

From,

Pomona

((((((((-------------)))))))))))))

Pomona,

Well, we did a mighty good job

Didn't we? The little Lavender

Detour could have been avoided

But it made the scene so much

Better! Looks like our work

Here is done.

From,

Remus

(((((((((-------------))))))))))

__

Remus,

Well, that was quite a scenario

At lunch. Congratulations!

From,

Minerva

((((((((-------------))))))))))

****

Sinistra,

I'll have your know that I have

Asked out Sibyl and she happily

Accepted! I don't need you

Anymore!

From,

Severus

(((((((((----------)))))))

Severus.

I really thought you could do

Better, but congratulations

Anyway.

From,

Sinistra

The End! 


End file.
